Hip Hop Lover
Hip Hop Lover (힙합성애자 / HipHapseongaeja''') '''es la cuarta canción del album completo DARK & WILD de BTS. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=It was a new world pyeongsoe geurina sina kkeujeogideon naege simcheongimanyang geup dagawa naega mot tteudeon sae nuneul tteuge haenne But people keep askin’ baby why you love that HIPHOP swit? geureom naneun malhae iyun wollae eobseo cause it’s HIPHOP byeol geo eobseo epikhai, namdeulcheoreom Jay-Z, Nas mullon keullaesikhan Illmaticgwa Doggystyle, In My Mind ttohan KRS-ONE tto Ready to die, Eminemgwa The Chronicgwa geu daeum myeongjak 2001 Gang Starr, Black Star, Eric B, Rakim, Pete Rock and CL smooth They juss keep poppin dalgo sarasseo aju manhi geuttaeui nan ajumeoni hal mari manhaseo namdeuri haejuneun iyagiron bujokhada neukkyeotji ildaneun eokji geojit, deokjideokji balla gasarapsigo sseotji And that was it! uh that was it naega naega doen sijeom hakseupji sai baekjie modu aneun nal jamsi kkiwo geurigo jiwosseo biwosseo biteu wieseomankeumeun nan jayurowo 7nyeon jeonina jigeumina ttokgata ige jeil nadawo I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm yeojeonhi nae simjangeul ttwige hae naega jinjja naigo sipge hae Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) saram naemsaega naneun (Hip! Hop!) insaengeuro sseonaeryeoganeun (Hip! Hop!) ijeneun sarmui ilbuga doen (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) Yo ma Hiphop iphak? momeuro neukkimyeo gaeipham bugallu, kingteot, oldeuseukul rideum ta bikhiteu witage rhymegwa hyeoreul milchak dugageul natanae jigeumeun raep daenseu gyojiphap Yeah ma role model, dadyu beobeol with epik hai seotun nal iryeokseo sseo mumyeong kkae mudael fly amugeotdo moreun nal ireukyeotji maeil nae mameul ullin Artist, Ring momeuro pyohyeonman haesseotdeon bigiwa tupak and naseu, nal deo aragatji uh Hope hope world, nae sesangeul mandeulgi jeone Cole world geuga geumyoil bameul bichul ttaebuteo deo yeonggameul batgo sseoga nae gogeul Mac miller, Kanye, Kendrick geudeurui eumageun nae gwie budichyeo maeil michyeogage teduril jabajun nae sarmui choegoui myujisyeon kkeuteomneun diksyeon, all right nae bonneungi golla eotteon raebideun eotteon chumideun gamgakjeogin nae gyogam ijen nae sarm sogui gongganeun hiphabeuro noga oneuldo Wild for the night nae momeun Feel like A$AP A$AP I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm yeojeonhi nae simjangeul ttwige hae naega jinjja naigo sipge hae Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) saram naemsaega naneun (Hip! Hop!) insaengeuro sseonaeryeoganeun (Hip! Hop!) ijeneun sarmui ilbuga doen (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) hiphabeun chajawasseo salmyeosi eorinaiga eommareul chatdeusi jayeonseureopge nae sarme seumyeodeureotji geu dangsie chodeunghaksaengil ppunieotdeon na geujeseoya kkumeul jaedanhae I want a rapstar namdeulgwa biseutan sarmeul hyeomohaetdeon kkomaengiui josukham juwie moduga butjapgo mallyuhadeorado nae aneseo jarireul gosuhan hiphabeun nal songdurijjae dwijibeonwa, geu eorin nal gyogwaseo gwitungie jeogeonaeryeotdeon my 16 bars deokbune nan anjeongdoen sarm ppurichigo gatdeon daegu namsandongui jageopsire nal deonjigo bamsaedorok garatdeon mudin penchogui nal noryeok kkeute nan gyeolguk hakchangsijeore batneun eonsuoe daesinhaeseo ppaegokhi chaewogatdeon rhyme deoge dreams come true juwieseo dadeul mutji hiphabi mwonyago dangdanghi dabeul haji naui jeonburago geu gyeolgwa nae insaeng jachereul eumak ane ppyeo mudeosseo i munhwareul saranghan ge joeramyeon nan golbaekbeoneun neomge deo jugeosseo I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm yeojeonhi nae simjangeul ttwige hae naega jinjja naigo sipge hae Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) saram naemsaega naneun (Hip! Hop!) insaengeuro sseonaeryeoganeun (Hip! Hop!) ijeneun sarmui ilbuga doen (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) |-| Hangul =It was a new world 평소에 글이나 시나 끄적이던 내게 심청이마냥 급 다가와 내가 못 뜨던 새 눈을 뜨게 했네 But people keep askin’ baby why you love that HIPHOP 쉿? 그럼 나는 말해 이윤 원래 없어 cause it’s HIPHOP 별 거 없어 에픽하이, 남들처럼 Jay-Z, Nas 물론 클래식한 Illmatic과 Doggystyle, In My Mind 또한 KRS-ONE 또 Ready to die, Eminem과 The Chronic과 그 다음 명작 2001 Gang Starr, Black Star, Eric B, Rakim, Pete Rock and CL smooth They juss keep poppin 달고 살았어 아주 많이 그때의 난 아주머니 할 말이 많아서 남들이 해주는 이야기론 부족하다 느꼈지 일단은 억지 거짓, 덕지덕지 발라 가사랍시고 썼지 And that was it! uh that was it 내가 내가 된 시점 학습지 사이 백지에 모두 아는 날 잠시 끼워 그리고 지웠어 비웠어 비트 위에서만큼은 난 자유로워 7년 전이나 지금이나 똑같아 이게 제일 나다워 I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm 여전히 내 심장을 뛰게 해 내가 진짜 나이고 싶게 해 Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) 사람 냄새가 나는 (Hip! Hop!) 인생으로 써내려가는 (Hip! Hop!) 이제는 삶의 일부가 된 (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) Yo ma Hiphop 입학? 몸으로 느끼며 개입함 부갈루, 킹텃, 올드스쿨 리듬 타 빅히트 위탁에 rhyme과 혀를 밀착 두각을 나타내 지금은 랩 댄스 교집합 Yeah ma role model, 다듀 버벌 with 에픽 하이 서툰 날 이력서 써 무명 깨 무댈 fly 아무것도 모른 날 일으켰지 매일 내 맘을 울린 Artist, Ring 몸으로 표현만 했었던 비기와 투팍 and 나스, 날 더 알아갔지 uh Hope hope world, 내 세상을 만들기 전에 Cole world 그가 금요일 밤을 비출 때부터 더 영감을 받고 써가 내 곡을 Mac miller, Kanye, Kendrick 그들의 음악은 내 귀에 부딪혀 매일 미쳐가게 테두릴 잡아준 내 삶의 최고의 뮤지션 끝없는 딕션, all right 내 본능이 골라 어떤 랩이든 어떤 춤이든 감각적인 내 교감 이? 내 삶 속의 공간은 힙합으로 녹아 오늘도 Wild for the night 내 몸은 Feel like A$AP A$AP I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm 여전히 내 심장을 뛰게 해 내가 진짜 나이고 싶게 해 Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) 사람 냄새가 나는 (Hip! Hop!) 인생으로 써내려가는 (Hip! Hop!) 이제는 삶의 일부가 된 (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) 힙합은 찾아왔어 살며시 어린아이가 엄마를 찾듯이 자연스럽게 내 삶에 스며들었지 그 당시에 초등학생일 뿐이었던 나 그제서야 꿈을 재단해 I want a rapstar 남들과 비슷한 삶을 혐오했던 꼬맹이의 조숙함 주위에 모두가 붙잡고 만류하더라도 내 안에서 자리를 고수한 힙합은 날 송두리째 뒤집어놔, 그 어린 날 교과서 귀퉁이에 적어내렸던 my 16 bars 덕분에 난 안정된 삶 뿌리치고 갔던 대구 남산동의 작업실에 날 던지고 밤새도록 갈았던 무딘 펜촉의 날 노력 끝에 난 결국 학창시절에 받는 언수외 대신해서 빼곡히 채워갔던 rhyme 덕에 dreams come true 주위에서 다들 묻지 힙합이 뭐냐고 당당히 답을 하지 나의 전부라고 그 결과 내 인생 자체를 음악 안에 뼈 묻었어 이 문화를 사랑한 게 죄라면 난 골백번은 넘게 더 죽었어 I’ll be down for your rap I’ll be down for your rhythm 여전히 내 심장을 뛰게 해 내가 진짜 나이고 싶게 해 Yeah I love this (Hip! Hop!) 사람 냄새가 나는 (Hip! Hop!) 인생으로 써내려가는 (Hip! Hop!) 이제는 삶의 일부가 된 (Hip! Hop!) Yeah this ma (Hip! Hop!) |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones